


Crystal Clear

by ace_healer



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Sheith and Pidgance, Hunay needs more love so I made this, Hunk missed his rock so he came back to her, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_healer/pseuds/ace_healer
Summary: Lance has Pidge, and Keith has Shiro. The person Hunk cares the most about is billions of miles away. When an opportunity to visit the Balmera comes, Hunk can't pass up the chance to reunite with Shay.





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, wahoo! So, I meant for this to be kinda short, but it ended up becoming a multichapter fic. Whoops. Anyway, please enjoy Hunk being a sweetheart.

“… Alright then. We’ll be returning to the Balmera within one quitant.”

Hunk bolted up immediately. “We’re going back to the Balmera?! Really?!” The Yellow Paladin could barely contain his excitement. 

“Of course that woke him up,” Lance said, smirking. “Can’t pass up a chance to see your girlfriend again, after all.”

“She’s not my - wait, ‘woke me up’?” Hunk blushed furiously. “I fell asleep during the team meeting again, didn't I? Uh, what exactly did you guys talk about while I was out?” 

Coran answered that last question. “Some of our crystal-powered implements are running a bit low on energy. We’re going back to the Balmera to acquire some crystals to power them. Just a few little ones this time, not another battleship-class.”

“So, we’re just running an errand?” Hunk asked. “Can I still, y’know, hang out with Shay for a little bit?”

“Aww, look, he’s blushing again!” Pidge cut in.

“Pidge, come on!” If Hunk was blushing before, he was bright red now. “It’s just - we’re always so busy, fighting evil aliens and stuff. And it feels like ages since I’ve seen Shay. It’d just be nice, y’know, to have some downtime to spend with my - my friend.”

“I don't know, Hunk,” said Keith. “Like you said, we’re busy. We have a mission to take care of. Can we really afford to take this little ‘vacation’ on the Balmera?”

“Well, if anyone needs a vacation, it’s you,” Shiro cut in, shoving Keith’s shoulder playfully.

“Look who’s talking,” Keith responded, holding back a laugh.

“So, what do you say, Allura?” Hunk asked, looking to the princess. “Don’t you think a little break is in order?”

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Keith,” Allura answered. “I don't think we have time for this excursion.”

Hunk’s heart sank. At least, until he thought of a perfect solution to the problem - puppy-dog eyes.

“Hunk, that pleading look won't work on me,” the princess said dryly. But Hunk was not about to give up that easily. “You can stop now, it won't work,” Allura said, averting her eyes. Hunk circled the princess and looked her in the eyes again. Not five ticks later, she caved in. Allura sighed. “Coran, we only need a few small crystals, correct?”

“That’s right, yes,” answered her retainer.

“That shouldn't take longer than a few doboshes, then?”

“Of course not.”

“Then,” Allura sighed again. “It would be a bit of a waste to leave without paying a visit to the Balmerans - they’ve been such a great help, after all. Perhaps… it wouldn't hurt to stay for a few hours.”

“Yes!” Hunk shouted. He blushed again and cleared his throat. “I mean, uh - Thank you, Princess.”

“Well, that settles it,” Shiro said. “We’ll get some rest, then warp to the Balmera tomorrow.”

•••

After dinner, the Paladins all gathered in the common area. Pidge sat on one of the couches with her laptop, explaining what she was working on to Lance, who sat on her left. Hunk knew for a fact that Lance had no idea what she was talking about. However, the Blue Paladin seemed to be paying quite a bit of attention to her. Hunk wondered if Lance just liked to hear Pidge get so excited.

On the couch opposite them were Shiro and Keith. The Black Paladin was reading a book. One of the others must have had it on them when they left Earth. Meanwhile, Keith was practically leaning on Shiro’s shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. They two of them looked content together. They always did.

Hunk felt awkward all of sudden. He quickly left the common room and made his way to the kitchen to get a snack. Cooking would probably cheer him up.

In the kitchen, Hunk spotted Allura’s mice near the pantry. “You guys hungry, too?” Hunk asked. He opened the pantry and picked up on bowl of Arusian berries. “Here’s one for you, Chulue. Plachu, Chulatt, there you go. Platt, here’s two for you, us big guys gotta eat, right?”

Actually, Hunk wasn't feeling very hungry at all. He couldn't stop thinking about the coming day. “Shiro and Keith… Pidge and Lance… they have each other. The person who means most to them… is right next to them, everyday.” Hunk looked down at the mice. They stared intently at him. They seemed to understand, somehow. “Tomorrow,… my most important person… she’ll be right with me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave comments, I need feedback! I'll have the next chapter ready... when I feel like it. I dunno, those kudos are pretty motivating.


End file.
